Suis-je un monstre ? Animae
by SumiShann
Summary: Heeyy ! Voici une fanfiction sur Animae, je ne sais pas si d'autres personnes en ont fait mais ça m'étonnerait, c'est pas très connu. Mais pour ceux qui en veulent une, en voilà ! Si vous voulez lire cette fic, je vous conseille de lire les tomes d'Animae avant. Si vous avez la flemme, et bien lisez quand même XD !


**ANIMAE**

 **Suis-je un monstre ?**

 **Disclaimer : Salut les gens ! Avant de commencer, j'aimerais préciser que tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Roxane Dambre, l'auteure d'Animae, une charmante écrivaine ovilloise (pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, les ovillois sont les habitants de Houilles, une ville de France). Ensuite, je vous conseille fortement, si vous ne l'avez pas fait, de lire les 4 tomes de la série avant de lire cette fic parce que sinon vous n'allez riiieeennn comprendre.**

Chapitre 1

Cinq jours. Cela faisait cinq jours que l'existence des Daïerwolfs avaient été révélées au monde entier et l'agitation n'était toujours pas retombée. Stupides humains ! Pour une fois, ils ne pouvaient pas s'adapter rapidement à la situation et passer à autre chose ?

Enfin… Je comprenais qu'on puisse être légèrement paniqué lorsqu'on apprend d'un coup que des êtres surnaturels pouvant se transformer en n'importe quel animal et nous bouffer tout cru (même si rare seraient les Daïerwolfs qui le feraient, la viande humaine étant immonde) vivaient en se cachant parmi nous. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Du voisin de palier… à notre conjoint. Ou conjointe. Ou nos enfants. Ou un cousin. Bref.

Je songeai avec compassion à Felix et ses deux enfants et me demandait s'ils avaient décidé d'en parler à leur femme/mère. Je décidai soudain que je passerai les voir ce soir afin de savoir ce qu'il en était. Je pouvais très bien le leur demander par l'inconscient collectif mais j'estimais que… Non, en fait j'avais juste envie d'aller Chez Max.

Quant à moi… Et bien j'avais décidé d'attendre que l'affaire se tasse avant de parler de ma véritable nature à mes collègues. Et aussi ceux du département anti-terrorisme. Sans oublier le colonel Durand, évidemment. Ce dernier m'angoissait particulièrement étant donné qu'il était le père de mon mari. Bien sûr, je savais que je pourrai compter sur le soutien de Joshua le moment venu, et peut-être même sur celui de Benjamin. Lors de l'enlèvement de Terry, le lieutenant nous avait beaucoup aidé et il avait vite compris que Cam', Felix et moi pouvions discuter avec d'autres personnes simplement par la pensée. Il avait bien tenté d'en savoir plus mais Camille avait coupé net ses questions, et il avait très vite renoncé (c'est dingue comme mon caméléon d'ami devenait parfois effrayant ces temps-ci !). Mais maintenant, j'étais sûre et certaine que la lumière s'était faite chez le lieutenant et que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à venir me parler. Enfin, pas tarder, pas tarder, c'était un bien grand terme, cela faisait déjà cinq jours !

Un tintement retentit. Ah ! Cela n'allait peut-être plus tarder autant que ça finalement…

Je me poussai au fond de l'ascenseur afin de laisser entrer le capitaine Levif et son lieutenant. Ce dernier me regarda d'un air pensif avant de me saluer d'un clin d'œil malicieux :

— Eh bien, mam'zelle Lou, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'vous avais pas vu ! Mais bon, j'comprends, le 'pitaine fait pression sur vous et vous n'avez plus le temps de v'nir me faire un petit coucou, n'est-ce pas ? Hochez discrètement de la tête si c'est oui, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

Le capitaine en question haussa un sourcil.

— Lieutenant, je vous prierai de ne pas m'accuser d'actes que seul vous faites.

Benjamin prit l'air offensé.

— Moi ?! Je ne vois strictement pas de quoi vous parlez ! Fit-il en abaissant négligemment l'interrupteur qui mettait les caméras et les micros hors-service.

L'appareil s'arrêta et Benjamin, ou plutôt Corentin, se retourna vers nous un sourire curieux aux lèvres. Son regard se posa sur moi et me détailla des pieds à la tête. J'entourai ma poitrine de mes bras et pris un air outré. Joshua joua le jeu et posa un bras protecteur sur mes épaules.

— Je suis choquée, lieutenant, je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez ouvertement ce genre de choses… Dans cet endroit… Devant mon mari, de surcroît !

— Allons bon, Lou, dit-il en riant et en levant les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence, nous savons tous deux que ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai arrêté l'ascenseur, même si je vous avoue que ça ne me dérangerait pas le moins du monde de remettre ça à plus tard !

Je lui rendis un regard surpris et ouvris légèrement la bouche.

— Vraiment ? Alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

— Pour une fois, pourriez-vous arrêter de jouer les idiotes ? Non, je voulais juste savoir si tout se passait bien de votre côté.

La sincérité du jeune homme me surpris. Manifestement, Corentin n'osait pas aborder le sujet trop franchement mais il était évident qu'il me questionnait à propos des événements des cinq derniers jours.

J'avais envie de pouvoir faire pleinement confiance au lieutenant si jamais, pour une raison ou une autre, Joshua n'était pas en état de m'aider, aussi décidai-je de jouer franc jeu avec lui. Je baillai ouvertement, mais plutôt que de garder une mâchoire humaine, je choisis ma belle dentition de panthère. Corentin ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des pneus et je sentis Joshua se tendre, avant de se détendre à nouveau. Ce n'était pas de moi qu'il avait peur, mais plutôt de ce qu'il se passerait si mon secret venait à être découvert.

Mais ça, c'était avant . A présent, le monde entier était au courant de notre présence. L'inconscient collectif avait décidé qu'avec tous les problèmes causés par notre race et par les Chalcrocs, il serait plus sage de faire front uni avec les humains afin de les protéger et de combattre les Chalcrocs de plus en plus intelligents qui apparaissaient un peu partout dans le monde en semant terreur et confusion. Bon, il faut bien l'avouer, en rendant publique notre existence, on avait semé bien plus de terreur et de confusion que tous les Chalcrocs réunis…

Pour en revenir à nos moutons (sous-entendus : mes souris), quelques Daïerwolfs américains s'étaient proposés pour l'annoncer aux humains et avaient donc fait une entrée magistrale en pleine conférence du président des États-Unis. A présent, les États-Unis avaient un ministre Daïerwolf (oui, en cinq jours, ils sont rapides ces américains) et la France cherchait des Daïerwolfs dans tout Paris afin d'élire leur propre représentant, mais aussi et surtout pour obtenir des explications. Et je ne tenais absolument pas à être ce pauvre Daïerwolf sur qui cela allait tomber.

Actuellement, mes semblables se concertaient pour désigner qui serait « l'heureux » élu et se disputaient entre trois personnes : Léo (le père de Cam'), ma mère (la balance penchait très fortement en sa faveur), et Cam' lui-même. Je n'avais pas trop d'opinion pour Léo. Si ma mère était élue, ma couverture sauterait par la même occasion mais je serai protégée et presque assurée de garder mon poste à la DCRI. Si c'était Cam', j'étais sûre qu'il gèrerait extrêmement bien cependant j'étais également inquiète de la tournure que prendrait sa relation avec Myriam. C'était une adorable fille, mais serait-elle capable d'accepter la nature de Camille comme l'avait fait mon Joshua ?

Cependant, dans tous les cas, la DCRI établirait des connexions entre l'élu et moi et je finirai par être découverte. Cela prendrait plus de temps si Léo était choisi, mais cela ne restait toujours qu'une question de temps. L'idéal serait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et dévoile tout à mes collègues avant qu'ils établissent la connexion en question, mais après que l'élu ait été… Elu.

— Jolie dentition, commenta simplement le lieutenant, un sourire flottant néanmoins sur les lèvres. Vous me filerez l'adresse, c'est bientôt les soldes.

— Et bien si vous êtes enchanté à l'idée de vous retrouver couvert de poils trois nuits par mois et de tuer des tas de gens innocents au passage, je dois pouvoir vous arranger le coup.

— Compris, je m'en passerai.

Il réactiva l'ascenseur. Les lumières se rallumèrent et la cabine redémarra avec un léger soubresaut. Le capitaine et son lieutenant descendirent et j'allai les suivre quand une grande clameur retentit dans l'inconscient collectif. Ah, déjà ?

Évidemment, le lendemain je me trouvais dans la salle de réunion, avec l'équipe au grand complet et le colonel également. Sans attendre, le lieutenant André fit défiler une série de captures d'écrans et de photos prises hier lors de l'allocution de l'Elu. Hmm. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'arrête avec cette expression, _Harry Potter_ ne me réussissait pas ces derniers temps. Bref. Je me reconcentrai et fixai le visage de Léo à l'écran. La quarantaine, cheveux blonds, forte musculature. Un prédateur, assurément.

— Je ne vais pas faire dans le détail, commença le colonel. Je vous que vous me trouviez le plus de renseignements possibles sur cet homme. Je veux connaître ses antécédents, savoir qui est sa famille, qui sont ses amis, où il va, ce qu'il mange le midi, tout. Il faut que l'on sache s'il est digne de confiance. N'oubliez pas cette histoire de forme de prédilection.

Je fronçai les sourcils et ma main se leva. Le colonel m'adressa un hochement de tête.

— Par « digne de confiance » vous voulez dire « manipulable ».

— Exact, mais pas seulement. C'est à prendre dans les deux sens.

— Mais le représentant américain n'a-t-il pas dit que leur espèce était supérieurement intelligente ? intervient l'agent Giorza. Il me paraît peu probable que n'importe quel Daïerwolf soit réellement manipulable.

Il marquait un point. Les agents murmurèrent entre eux.

— Peu importe. Ces informations doivent nous permettre de répertorier tous les Daïerwolfs de Paris, que dis-je, de France !

— Que ferez-vous une fois cela fait ? m'informai-je.

Son visage se fit sombre.

— Nous nous assurerons qu'ils ne causeront de mal à personne.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'angoisse me tordit les veines. Je sentis ma respiration se bloquer mais n'en montrai rien.

— Vous voulez les éliminez ? Ou vous en servir comme rats de laboratoire ?

— Insinuriez-vous que nous les parquerons ? Comme les Juifs pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale ? renchérit l'agent Garnier qui, à mon contentement, paraissait horrifiée.

Le colonel Durand se redressa sur son siège en carrant les épaules. La salle entière attendait sa réponse.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ce que nous ferons d'eux. Cependant, je souhaite qu'aucune de ces possiblités n'arrivent jamais. N'oubliez pas, ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour représenter une réelle menace.

Les murmures reprirent. D'après ce que j'entendais, certains aquiescaient aux paroles du Colonel, tandis que d'autres semblaient douter. Je ne pouvais que les comprendre. Après tout, ils étaient tous au courant qu'un Daïerwolf avait tué plusieurs des leurs il y a deux ans. Si un seul pouvait faire autant de morts, combien pouvait en faire tout un peuple ?

— Colonel, pourquoi ce n'est pas le service de renseignement qui s'en charge ? N'avons-nous pas d'autres affaires à gérer ?

— A n'importe quel moment, un Daïerwolf pourrait réagir mal. En prenant compte de cette possibilité, j'ai jugé que vous seriez plus à même d'intervenir si cela arrivait, avec la force de frappe adéquate. Mademoiselle Duncan vous accompagnera, je vous demande d'assurer sa protection en cas de besoin.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire, souffla un agent amusé.

Hmpf ! Ce n'était pas ma faute si je le battais constamment à l'entrainement !

— L'enquête commence dès aujourd'hui. Ce sera tout.

Les agents commencèrent à disposer, et je les suivis pendant que mon cerveau se mettait en marche rapide. Léo était donc officiellement un Daïerwolf. La DCRI n'allait pas tarder à découvrir l'existence de son fils, qui lui-même avait une meilleure amie, etc. Les événements allaient s'embrayer plus vite que prévu.

En parlant de mon caméléon, Myriam avait sûrement déjà rencontrer son père. Il fallait que je me renseigne sur la situation là-bas. Bah, ça tombait bien, j'allais devoir leur rendre une petite visite de toute façon !

Comme je m'y attendais, nous apprîmes dans l'après-midi que l'Elu avait un fils, et l'équipe décida de commencer par lui pour aller de personnes en personnes avant de finir par Léo lui-même. Le lieutenant André sembla surpris de l'identité du fils, mais il se passa de tout commentaire et se contenta de m'adresser un regard inquiet.

 **Voilàààà ! fin du premier chapitre ! Soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît !**


End file.
